With 'Kyu'
by sneezkyu
Summary: another fluff story of Wonkyu / maaf kalo geje,hehe


**_With You_**

**_cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other cast_**

**_disclaimer : Siwon milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik saya /ditabok barbelnya won oppa/ ._._**

**_Note : YAOI,another fluff story dari saya, typo bertebaran, dan sedikit geje ._._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Semua siswa yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu detik-detik berbunyinya bel sudah semburat keluar kelas dengan gembira. Ditambah lagi hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari akhir pekan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu.

Tampak seorang namja manis tengah berjalan di lorong lantai dua sekolahnya dengan ceria. Wajahnya memancarkan keceriaan dan kelucuan,ditambah lagi senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibir _plump_nya. Dengan langkah tenang ia segera turun dan menuju gerbang sekolah,tempat ia akan menunggu seseorang yang spesial baginya. Spesial? Entahlah,kita lihat saja nanti.

Di tengah perjalanan,ia berpapasan dengan tiga pasangan _lovey dovey _sekaligus yang tengah berjalan bergandengan menuju parkiran motor. Dengan ramah ia menyapa ketiga pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara tersebut.

"Wah,aku absen dulu nih!" seru namja manis itu sambil mulai menghitung, "Yunho hyung, Changmin, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk hyung,dan...Donghae. Pas!" namja manis itu menjentikkan jarinya ketika selesai menghitung.

"Wah..Kyu. Tumben nyapa kita. Biasanya kalo kita lagi mau jalan,kau tak peduli pada kami," hardik Yesung kepada namja manis yang dipanggil 'Kyu' itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Nyapa salah,gak nyapa juga salah.." sungut Kyu alias Cho Kyuhyun kepada teman-temannya. Keenam namja itu terkikik geli.

"Ah,aku tahu," Donghae menyeringai, "Kau seperti ini karena Siwon hyung baru masuk hari,kan?"

Kyuhyun nyengir di tempat. Ternyata Donghae tahu maksudnya kali ini.

"Ck! Kami kira kau berubah karena kemauanmu sendiri! Ternyata...," Changmin menghela nafas. Membuat pout di bibir Kyuhyun semakin maju.

"Yee...kalian kenapa sih? Biarin dong Kyu kayak begitu," Eunhyuk membela dengan bijak.

"Yaudah,tuh Siwon kayaknya udah nunggu dari tadi di gerbang sana," tambah Yunho.

"Eh? Beneran? Yaudah aku duluan!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan ketiga pasangan muda-muda itu dengan tergesa. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala.

_#1013#_

"Siwon hyungggggg!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika melihat sosok sang namjachigu yang sangat dirindukannya itu di depan gerbang sambil duduk di atas motor balapnya. Namja yang dipanggil Siwon hyung langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat sang namjachigu tengah berlari menuju arahnya dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di bibir manisnya.

Dan greb! Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon erat sesampainya ia berada di depan namjachigunya. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi.

"Hyung...bogoshipo..." ucap Kyuhyun manja.

"Nado,baby. Bahkan hyung sangat-sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Siwon yakin. Ia berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh sang namjachigu kuat-kuatnya,ia sangat merindukan tiap jengkal hal yang berada di dalam sang namjachigu.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya,kemudian beralih memegangi pipi sang namjachigu,_  
_memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Hyung,kau baik-baik saja,kan? Kau tidak terluka,kan?" tanya Kyuhyun innocent. Siwon menggeleng lembut.

"Aniya,baby. Masa hyung kalah dengan mereka?" tanya Siwon yang disambut gelengan keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya,dan apakah kita akan merayakan kemenanganmu itu,hyung?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja,Babykyu Choi. Kali ini hyung akan menuruti semua keinginanmu!" jawab Siwon yang disambut lonjakan gembira dari Kyuhyun. Saking bahagianya sampai Kyuhyun tak sadar ia langsung mencium pipi kanan Siwon di tengah keramaian sekolah. membuat Siwon kini salah tingkah dan terkejut.

"Aish...apa yang aku lakukan?" pekik Kyuhyun _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia menatap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aduh..aduh..lama-lama Babykyu kok agresif gitu,sih? Pengan makan hyung yah?" goda Siwon dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan mukanya merah pada setelah mendengar kata 'makan' ,kemudian ia meninju pelan lengan Siwon.

"Apaan sih,hyung! udah ah,ayo kita berangkat!" rengek Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siwon tertawa pelan,kemudian menyerahkan sebuah jaket dan helm pada Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun memakai semuanya,kemudian segera Siwon menancapkan gasnya setelah kedua tangan Kyuhyun telah melingkari pinggangnya.

_#1013#_

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah kedai es krim langganan mereka berdua. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sekolah,sekitar tiga menit dari sekolah. Biasanya setiap akhir pekan mereka selalu kesini. Tempatnya sederhana,tak terlalu mewah. Letaknya saja berada di pinggir jalan yang ramai.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari motor,disusul dengan Siwon. Setelah mereka selesai melepas segala atribut perjalanan (baca saja helm dan jaket), mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kedai es krim tersebut dan mengambil tepat duduk yang persis di pinggir jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai.

"Kau ingin pesan apa,baby?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat es krim di kotak pajangan.

"Aku vanilla saja,hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dengan cepat Siwon memesan dua cup es krim vanilla untuknya dan _his beloved boyfriend_.

Selesai memesan,mereka kembali duduk di tempat yang tadi mereka ambil. Dengan santai mereka menyantap es krim mereka sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Hyung,gimana lombanya? Seru gak?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Siwon mengangguk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Seperti biasanya,_babe_. Lawannya seperti tahun sebelumnya,sama saja," jawab Siwon enteng.

"Emangnya ikut Taekwondo itu enak ya,hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memakan es krim vanillanya.

"Ada enaknya,ada gaknya. Enaknya kita bisa keliling dunia dan ke beberapa tempat. Kalo gak enaknya ya waktu kena pukul,"

"Ah..aku jadi pengen ikut deh," celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut _deathglare _dari Siwon.

"Andwae! Tidak boleh! Hyung melarangmu keras-keras dan mentah-mentah!" Siwon melarang dan membuat wajah Kyuhyun mengkerut.

"Yah..wae,hyung? aku kan juga pengen kayak hyung. terkenal,keren,trus bisa keliling dunia.." ucap Kyuhyun polos dengan wajah mendungnya. Siwon mengkibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya,menghiraukan rencana Kyuhyun.

"Kalo baby ikut, kita putus," ucap Siwon dengan ekspresi datar. Membuat Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

"Ah..aniya-aniya! Aku gak jadi ikut deh," Kyuhyun tampak khawatir. Siwon mengelus rambut _brunette _Kyuhyun dengan lembut,mengganti ekspresi wajahnya yang datar menjadi penuh senyum ketulusan. Kyuhyun menopang dagunya,memandang ke arah jalan. Sekaligus menikmati sentuhan lembut dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka,baby. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau wajahmu yang cantik ini jadi lebam seperti apel busuk," nasehat Siwon. tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menangkap wejangan Siwon dengan maksud lain.

"Oh,berarti kalo aku jelek,hyung gak mau lagi sama aku? Gitu? Bagus!" ucap Kyuhyun sewot. Siwon jadi bingung sendiri.

"Lho? Bukan gitu maksud hyung,baby. Hyung Cuma gak mau kamu terluka sedikitpun. Kalo kamu terluka,hyung jadi lebih terluka," jelas Siwon pada Kyuhyun penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Siwon,menatap wajah sang namjachigu dalam. Ia tak menemukan kebohongan di mata _obsidian_ seorang Choi Siwon,walaupun kata-kata Siwon memang terdengar seperti acara menggombal ria.

"Jinjja? Hyung bakal sayang aku meskipun aku jelek?" tanya Kyuhyun innocent. Siwon mengangguk tegas.

"Meskipun aku menyebalkan?" Siwon kembali mengangguk.

"Meskipun aku evil dan sering menolak ciumanmu?" Siwon mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Meskipun aku gemuk dan pipiku tambah _chubby_?"

Kali ini Siwon ingin menggoda babykyu-nya dengan memasang wajah yang terlihat berpikir keras. Kyuhyun menunggu respon Siwon dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Sepertinya," Siwon mulai membuka suara, "Untuk hal yang terakhir,aku tidak bisa memastikan..."

"Ah.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan memegang kedua pipinya, "mungkin aku harus diet keras,"

Siwon spontan tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tak diduganya. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menatap wajah Siwon dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung...kau bohong,eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal. Siwon hanya bisa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mules.

"Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon dengan tas ranselnya. Siwon hanya mengaduh ria.

"Jangan marah dong,_babe_. Hyung kan Cuma bercanda," Siwon memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan berusaha menatap Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya yang ramai.

"Nggak lucu,hyung! aku hampir nangis,tau!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon dan melipatnya di depan dadanya. Siwon kembali merutuki dirinya yang sudah membuat _mood _Kyuhyun menjadi buruk. Ia memegang kedua pipi _chubby _Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran ciumannya tiap hari itu dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun dari jalanan raya dan menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan.

"Baby,apapun keadaanmu,hyung selalu cinta kamu,kok! Apapun yang terjadi! Hyung gak mau kehilangan kamu. Bagi hyung,kamu itu sebuah mutiara yang susah untuk didapatkan dan hal yang paling indah buat hyung,"

Kyuhyun yang tadi ogah-ogahan menatap Siwon kini menatap Siwon lekat. Kembali,tatapan jujur dan tulus terpancar dari mata Siwon yang mirip elang itu.

"Bener lho,ya? Hyung gak bohong,kan?"

"Hyung gak pernah bohong ke kamu,baby. Percaya sama hyung!" jawab Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon. Dengan lembut Siwon mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menggosokkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Kyuhyun. wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah padam mendapat perlakuan manis dari Siwon bahkan di depan umum seperti ini!

"Hyung! kalo cium-cium jangan disini,dong! Aku kan malu," pout Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terlihat makin _cute_. Siwon tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan telah diberikan namjachigu yang manis dan selalu mengubah hidupnya.

"Ngapain malu? Kita kan pacaran," ucap Siwon enteng dan ia malah mendapat pukulan kecil di lengannya.

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali dengan keceriaannya.

"Terserah kamu,baby. Hyung akan menuruti semua keinginanmu," jawab Siwon.

"Kita ke game center ya,hyung!" Kyuhyun dengan antusias menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar-binar. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita ke sana!" ajak Siwon sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Siwon manja sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

_#1013#_

Hari sudah gelap. Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. ya,malam ini Siwon akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun,seperti permintaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Jangan pikir orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak tahu tentang hal ini. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sudah saling mengenal. Dan kedua belah pihak juga sangat menyetujui hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun,sehingga apapun yang Siwon dan Kyuhyun lakukan,itu sudah pasti mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka.

"Hyung..aku mandi dulu,ya" Kyuhyun berkata pada Siwon yang tengah asyik merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..jangan lama-lama,nanti hyung susul loh!" perkataan Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Siwon dengan keras.

"Yadong!" seru Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Siwon hanya terkikik geli.

Sepuluh menit berlalu,Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna _baby blue_ kesukaannya. Piyama ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Siwon dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung,cepetan mandi sana! Keburu malem!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Siwon yang sedang terlentang. Siwon kelihatannya sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun makin mengguncang lengan Siwon dengan keras.

"Hyung! ayo bangun! Hyung jelek kalo belum mandi! cepe—WHOAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi menggucang tubuhnya. Dan sekarang posisinya Kyuhyun berada di atasnya,dan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! apa-apaan sih! Sesek tau.. ughh.." Kyuhyun meronta dan memukul dada Siwon. tapi Siwon tetap bergeming. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. ia menghisap aroma _apple _yang menguar kuat dari tubuh namja manis ini. Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menggelinjang geli.

"Hyung...geli..aduh..." dan rengekan Kyuhyun yang terakhir akhirnya mampu menghentikan aktivitas Siwon. Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Cantik dan manis,batinnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu,baby. Hyung kangen padamu," Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun hanya diam,kemudian membalas pelukan Siwon dengan erat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak,hyung? selama seminggu ini aku dibuat iri oleh Donghae,Changmin dan Wookie. Mereka mesra-mesraan di depanku!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ne..ne..hyung tahu itu. baby gak macem-macem kan selama hyung tinggal?" Kyuhyun menggeleng innocent.

"Kalau hyung? hyung tidak tertarik dengan namja dan yeoja yang ada selama pertandingan,kan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Siwon juga menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak ada yang semanis kamu,baby. Mereka juga tidak ada yang secantik kamu,"

BLUSH! Kyuhyun ber-_blushing _ria mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Kita tidur sekarang,ya? Udah malem.." ajak Siwon yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi," Kyuhyun menginterupsi, "Hyung kan masih bau!"

"Biar bau tapi baby suka,kan?" seringai Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun merona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yaudah,kita tidur ya.." Siwon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun. masih dengan posisi yang sama,saling memeluk satu sama lain. Melepas kerinduan yang hanya terjadi selama satu minggu.

Inilah cinta. Cinta tak mengenal apapun. Bahkan hal yang sama sekali tak penting pun menjadi hal yang indah dalam cinta.

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

**A / N : annyeong readersdeul,saya balik lagi dengan fanfic oneshot saya /keprokin pake meja/ **

**terimakasih sebelumnya yang udah review di fanfic sebelumnya,saya bingung mau bales review kalian pake kata apa ._. itu ngebikin saya pengen buat fanfic lagi tapi yang rada ekstrim dengan sad ending (?) atau NC (?) itusih masih rencana saya,hehe**

**terakhir kata, review? -bbuing bbuing bareng babykyu- owo**


End file.
